


一次Tony吓坏了美国队长/the one where Tony breaks Captain America

by iron810



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Is a Good Bro, Humor, M/M, Press and Tabloids, Team as Family
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron810/pseuds/iron810
Summary: Tony和Rhodey自从Tony十六岁以来就处于一段互相承诺的关系中。这件事对Steve来说显然是一条新闻（以及对团队其他的成员也是）





	一次Tony吓坏了美国队长/the one where Tony breaks Captain America

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the one where Tony breaks Captain America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569801) by [singingwithoutwords (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/singingwithoutwords). 

> secret marriage梗，文中有微量盾椒暗示

“这必须停下来了，Stark。”

“Hello，老冰棍”Tony说，眼睛没有从他那正在Dummy的‘帮助’下焊接着的精巧的电路板上离开。“最近怎样？我很好，谢谢。拜托了，进来，随便拉张椅子，我有时间来闲聊，并不是说我在做什么重要的事或者任何事情。我发誓，Dummy，你真的没在帮忙。社区大学对你来说还是太高级了，我要把你捐到小学里去。”

“我来这是有正事的。”Cap严厉地开口。

“而我是在开玩笑，”Tony回应道。“这次又是什么需要我停下？”

“这个，”Cap说，扔下了一本八卦杂志在Tony手肘下的工作台上。

Tony扫了一眼那杂志后又投入到了他的工作中，“这对你来说可不太具有美国精神”他说，“我是第一个认为他们是相当糟糕的出版物的人，但我也相当确定即使是他们也在新闻自由的庇护下。”

Cap站起来，交叉着他的胳膊，选择了那副流露着相当不赞同的表情。“我今天没有心情陪你玩游戏。我不会对你说在你的私人生活中你能做什么或者不能做什么，但你的名声会影响到团队的名声。”

Tony眨了眨眼，再一次看了一下那本杂志，这一次是真正地把注意力放在上面。可以确定的是，这上面，是一张他揽着一个他绝对与她没有任何回忆的女人的照片。覆盖在上面的花里胡哨的红色文字写着Stark私生子的母亲最终揭露！

“我也想帮你，Cap，但我对这没有什么能做的。”他最后说。“我的意思是，我猜我可以告他们诽谤，但如果我对这个故事提出诉讼，我就要对其他所有这样的故事提出诉讼，而坦白来说我没有那么多律师来解决这么多待处理案件。”

Rogers在找回自己的声音前就只是一片空白地盯了他一分钟。“什么？”

“这是一个谎，”Tony说。“出现在他们没有外星人绑架能报道的时候。”

“他们就只是……编造了这个？”

“大致来说，是的。从衣服上判断，我猜这个女孩是某位在其中一个我去年参加的六七打活动中工作的人。你不能真的看到她的脸是一件好事－我打赌她甚至都不知道她应该和我有一个孩子。”

Rogers看上去非常反感。Tony已经很多年没有在某个人脸上看到这种表情了。

“欢迎来到现代媒体，Cap。”他同情地说。“幸好你是一座闪耀的善意灯塔，他们能做的最糟糕的是就是宣称你有一次粗鲁地对待了对一位咖啡师。”

Rogers倒在沙发上，那个沙发发出了抗议的呻吟。“有任何关于你的故事是真的吗？”他问道，带着一点幽怨。

“有些，是的，”Tony说，回到了他的工作中。“我是说，我确实有养成了一个稍微有点过度的派对习惯的倾向，以及我仍然有时候会炸掉一些东西，但基本上如果它是有关我和性的，它是一个彻头彻尾的谎言。我不会出轨。”

“我以为你说过你和Pe－Potts小姐没有在一起。”

“我们没有，”Tony说，分神注意去查看老冰棍是不是对Pepper有一些老派的行动。如果他有的话，实际上这有点可爱。“我遇见她的时候已经在一段关系中了，另外再一次：不是闹着玩那种。Rhodey值得比那更好的。”

“Rho－Rhodes上校？你和Rhodes上校在谈恋爱？”

Tony回头扫了一眼他。可怜的队长的脸色值得他的工作被打断－他完全因为惊讶而呆住了。

“早在他成为上校之前他就是我男朋友了，”他感到指出这点是必须的。“但是没错。我们勾搭在一起，实际上是在MIT，但他在整件等我到十八岁才正式在一起的事情上相当固执。他在这点上很可爱。”

Rogers在沙发靠垫上有点泄气，看上去茫然又迷失。

“J，我们附近有谁能在Dummy决定尝试搬走他之前来捡走好队长？”

“Romanov探员现在在健身房。我需要把她叫下来吗？”

“请吧。另外写个笔记，我想Cap正在迷恋Pepper，我们需要设立一个机敏的系统来测设这个假设。”

“当然，sir，”Jarvis说。“我应该通知Potts女士您又一次地干预她的私人生活吗？”

“Nah，”Tony说，转回他的工作中，“让我们先等着直到我们为她得到一些坚实的证据。”

“确实。”

接下来的几分钟相当平静，除了Tony要不断地警告他的机械手们离Rogers远点，以及他确实在Jarvis宣布N.R探员（他曾看过她一系列的伪装身份，他们全都有这两个首字母，这远比假定他知道她今天使用的名字来得安全）下来了并打开门让她进来之前完成了一些工作

“JARVIS说你需要我？”

“对，我觉得我吓坏了美国队长，”Tony坦白，对着沙发摇了摇他的拇指“显然他是这个国家里唯一一个不知道Rhodey和我是一对的人”

“你和Rhodes是什么？”

Tony叹了口气，静静地思考起了他为什么会想要一群队友。

\-----

“我觉得Romanov被一个冒名顶替者掉包了。”

接下来有一段时间是完全安静的，在这段时间里队伍里的其他人盯着Tony，然后互相对视，之后再次盯着Tony。

“好吧，首先，”Clint说，举起了他竖着一根手指的手。“在她面前说这个可能不是最聪明的选择？其次……有什么特殊的原因让你这样说吗？”

“因为她不知道我和Rhodey的事！”Tony说，向着Romanov大致的方向挥舞着一只手。“我和Rhodey真的真的很明显，我们在一起的时候很粘糊，她应该是一个超级间谍但她忽视了这个！”

“她忽视了你和Rhodey之间的什么？”Bruce叹着气问。

“我们是一对的事。”

“……你们两个，是……”

“Bruce，”Tony喊道。“Brucie Bear。我的实验室之光。不要连你也不知道。”  
.  
Clint扭动着半挂在他的座位上，从下往上看向平静地占据了咖啡桌的高处的Natasha。“认真的吗，Nat？”

“我仍然不完全确定他不是在尝试做什么恶作剧，”Natasha开口。“你知道？”

“呃，对。这挺明显的。我的意思是，当然了，Tony向每个人调情，他也很喜欢肢体接触，他还亲吻像这是有需要满足的定量配给，以及他几乎和每一个允许他的人亲热－”

“我实在看不出这是一个支持他正处于一段关系中的声明。”Bruce快速地说。

“－但从来没有在Rhodes在附近的时候。我是说，他在我面前能像一张潮湿的网一样贴着Cap，当Potts在附近的时候他也完全能对Bruce开有关婚姻的玩笑，但只要Rhodes在大厦里的任何地方，我们其他人就停止存在了。你们没有一个注意到了？”

“我以为他们只是……很好的朋友。”Steve带着一个微弱的绝望的耸肩说。

“我只是庆幸他没有骚扰我了。”Natasha也耸了耸肩，说道。

“你享受和我的调情，Romanov，不要否认这个。”Tony说，交叉着手臂并尝试显得严肃。“认真说，伙计们，一些杂志为我们写了整版的文章。”

“但你说－”

“值得尊敬的杂志，Rogers。像《时代》那样的杂志。他们为我们的25周年纪念做了一个特刊。他们在这件事上真贴心。”

“但实际新闻来源对稳定的互相承诺的恋爱兴趣不大，所以这在最近的日子里出现得不多。”Clint指出。“虽然我还是不明白为什么你们和他们生活在一起但竟然没有发现。他们之间洋溢着幸福的家庭生活氛围和满足感。”

“我对你们真的很失望，”Tony说。“除了Clint。Clint是我的新宠。”

“这是不是意味着你终于要给我造那种会飞回来的箭头了？”

“为什么不呢？”

Clint欢呼了一声，向着空中挥拳来庆祝，敏捷地从沙发上滑了下来。

“所以这次队伍会议终止了，还是……？”Bruce清了清喉咙问道，并小心地不去看Clint在地板上戏剧化地扑打。

“但我们还是不知道Romanov是不是一个冒名顶替者！”

“真的吗，Tony？”Rhodey在他在的让他能漫不经心地倚着门框的地方问，他从这个荒唐的场面一开始的时候就在了。“我离开了你一个星期然后你就开始假设你的队友是个冒名者了？

“但是Rhodey！”Tony抗议着，跳跃着穿过房间把自己裹在Rhodey身上，像一条感情过于丰富的章鱼。“分类位置＃4怎么样了？”

“分类位置＃4很好。你怎么样？”

“这个嘛，”Tony说，拖着Rhodey离开房间走向楼下。“我今天吓坏了美国队长，然后就是像现在这样了。”

接下去是门打开和关上的声音，然后什么声音也没有了。

“看到了吧？”Clint问，他还在地板上。“不 存 在 了。”

Natasha向他扔了一个沙发上的枕头。然后事情一发不可收拾。


End file.
